


Anything For You, Your Highness

by seeitssoonyoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just a happy 95 line story, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeitssoonyoung/pseuds/seeitssoonyoung
Summary: Prince Joshua lived a life of nothing but happiness and joy in the palace. However when his longtime guard Seungcheol and the new palace servant Jeonghan get closer, he can't help but feel sad that he is being left out.





	1. One

Joshua loved a Spring stroll around the garden as the soft breeze whipped through his hair. The Royal Family took pride in the bright blooms of flowers and precisely cut hedges that surrounded the large garden in it’s entirety. That is why spring is his favourite season. He was able to wander around the courts for as long as he desired and soak in the warm heat and soft wind. Although one element of his Spring strolls that he enjoyed the most was the company of Choi Seungcheol, his personal guard that was forced to escort him during hours where the garden was empty of staff to look after him although he was more than capable of walking on his own. But, the palace has its rules and he respects that.

“Your Highness, it’s getting late now, we best be returning inside.” Seungcheol pleaded, trying to convince the prince to come indoors once again.

“Just one last lap, I promise!” Joshua begged and pleaded, smiling slightly as the guard gave in with a sigh, “And Seungcheol?”

“Yes your highness?” The man asked confused.

Joshua let out a soft smile, “I have told you plenty of times now to stop addressing me so formally.” the younger boy sighed, “You have been here for years now, I am comfortable being called Jisoo.”

Seungcheol grew flustered slightly as he tried to catch up to the prince who was slightly ahead, “My apologies, Jisoo.”

The prince never forced his Korean servants to use his English name, he understood how foreign the name would feel slipping from their tongues. So, the name was reserved for those English speaking acquaintances he had met when growing up in America when his parents wanted to keep him out of the spotlight.

Joshua turned back slightly, “That’s better.” he sighed happily at the name, beginning to head back to the palace for dinner.

“What are we having tonight, Seungcheol?” Joshua asked, leaning into the guards side as they walked up the stone steps that lead to the large open doors that lead to the dining room.

“I believe it is a type of soup, however I’m not sure what kind exactly.” Seungcheol trailed off.

The pair made their way into the dining room, slipping off their shoes and heading inside the large golden walls. Joshua watched as all the staff before him bowed at his presence in front of the white wall that stood between the kitchen and the dining room and he smiled at every single one of them. Joshua truly appreciated those who worked in the palace with all of his heart, especially after being raised by some of the older servants. Some of his fondest memories being his days running through the fields giggling as he was being chased by one of the chefs. However, as those staff grew older, newer and younger servants closer to his age were being hired in the palace.

Joshua was notorious for being a kind, gentleman man in the palace and treating every single servant like his own family. The palace staff loved the young prince dearly, adoring him for his soft smile and gentle words. They had watched him grow from a bubbly baby with a constant grin on his face to a gentle and polite young man who always had the best intentions in every aspect of his life. As he made his way towards the end of the staff he noticed a familiar servant that looked very different than usual. 

“Oh my goodness, Jeonghan,” Joshua gasped in surprise.

The servant's head shot up, “Yes Your Highness?” the man’s eyes were glazed with fear.

“Your hair! It’s gone!” The prince exclaimed, hands reaching to the man's now shorter hair as he pat it down slightly.

The servant chuckled as relief washed over him, “Yes, it is getting close to summer so it was starting to get hot, Your Highness.”

Joshua hummed in agreement, “I’ve always had short hair so I can only imagine,” he laughed as he continued his way into the places foyer with Seungcheol trailing behind him.

Seungcheol and Joshua had been together side by side for a few years now. Seungcheol began working in the palace very young as a future guard, however Joshua took a very strong liking towards him therefore the palace was left with no choice but to assign Seungcheol to the prince as his personal guard. Seungcheol didn’t mind, everyone knew deep down past his strong manly exterior the man absolutely adored the prince and would do anything and everything to protect him from harm. He cared for the prince with his entire heart, to him Joshua was more than just his job but was simply his best-friend.

Joshua likes moments with Seungcheol when the elder is forced to make his way to the prince's bedroom at an ungodly hour to help calm him down from his nightmares. Resting Joshua’s sweaty head on his thigh as he cards his fingers through his tassled locks, hoping to lull the boy back to sleep. It became common when Joshua had nightmares, although they didn’t happen often, Joshua would either wander down to the guards rooms or someone would hear him and retrieve Seungcheol. Joshua liked the softness of Seungcheol’s whispers on nights like that, hearing nothing but his heartbeat and the careful words in the room that was once filled with panting and trembling. Others had tried to lull the boy back to sleep however Seungcheol would always be the only person who had the ability to manage getting the prince back to sleep. Joshua thinks that it may be one of the reasons why they are so close.

“Jisoo, dinner is going to be ready shortly. Is there anything you need help with?” Seungcheol asked as he stopped Joshua before he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Joshua thought for a minute, “You can rest until dinner.”

Seungcheol just nodded, bowing before turning and heading towards the remaining servants who were beginning to prepare for dinner. Joshua made his way upstairs, carefully gripping the handrail as he wandered to his room. He let out a large sigh in relief as he sunk down into the soft covers of his bed, fingers gripping onto one of the nearby pillows as he hugged it tightly. Joshua needed some time to himself on days like this. It wasn’t that he was tired, it was just the he was feeling oddly introverted which wasn’t that rare. He was glad his family respected his need for alone time and let out another happy sigh as he began reach over to the book on his wooden drawers.

He swears he will never be happier.


	2. Two

Joshua woke up with a jolt, a dampness on his cheeks as he shook slightly in his bed. Trembling a little he began almost instantly getting out of the large bed, shaky hands pulling on the dressing gown left hanging near the bedpost. His legs shook slightly with every onerous stride as he hurriedly dashed out of his room, leaving the door wide open behind him in fear of causing a loud noise when it shut. He felt his lungs get caught in his chest as he quickly made his way down the marble steps and through the foyer, making his way directly to the servants living quarters.

It didn’t take long until he made his way to the familiar hallway, the red walls were nothing but pitch black in the darkness until he came across the door of Seungcheols room left a jar as light escaped into the hall, “Seungcheol,” Joshua asked quietly as he pushed the door open in fear of scaring the man. But, the room was empty. Joshua looked around frantically, panicked that there was no Seungcheol to help him sleep after his nightmare.

He was confused and frankly beginning to feel nauseous as his legs continued to quiver and he let out a choked whine in fear of not being able to sleep again tonight. That was when he ran past one of the hallways, eyes searching for wherever Seungcheol could be, however the prince stopped dead in his tracks. He stared in almost utter disbelief as he hid himself every slightly behind the corner, eyes peering at the sight before him. He had found Seungcheol however not how he had expected him. The guard had the familiar servant Jeonghan pressed against the hall wall, his fingers reaching gently under his shirt as he pressed soft and gentle kisses to hineck as Jeonghan has his head lolled back and fingers clenched at his side.

Joshua knew he shouldn’t have but he stood and watched for a moment. He watched the way Jeonghan let out a soft gasp, head hitting the wall slightly as Seungcheol nipped by his ear. He felt an unknown feeling coil in his stomach as he stood wide eyed, watching the others in complete shock. The hall they were standing in was almost completely black, just the slight yellow light from Seungcheol's open door revealing them

Joshua didn’t know what to do, his head was spinning in surprise as he tried to get himself as far away as possible from the sight before him. Gasping ever so quietly he snuck off, almost tripping on his still jelly like legs as he made his way back down the hallway and into the foyer. His chest felt heavy and uncomfortable and he felt his head grow light and woozy as he made his way into the foyer once again. Joshua didn’t know what to feel other than shock after a sight so unexpected. Seeing your closest friend kissing a servant isn’t something he was entirely prepared for, nor something he thought he would ever have to. 

He quietly headed back to his bedroom, careful not to alert anyone of his presence. His mind was racing with millions of thoughts that he tried so desperately to shake before discarding his dressing gown and sinking into the soft sheets under him as he lay deep in his thoughts, eyes glued to the roof.

This is going to be a long night, he thought.

 

 

“Jisoo darling, you look dreadful.” Joshua’s mother exclaimed in shock upon seeing her sons tired state, “Is everything okay?”

“It was just a nightmare Mother, I am fine.” He dismissed, placing himself at the table quietly.

It was days like this he was almost glad that his family weren’t next in line for the throne. His father was the youngest of three sons, all of which were brought into the world by the Queen. However of course, with his father being the younger son, the throne will be passed down to his older brother then continuing through his children. Joshua personally knew he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure his elder cousin faces knowing that eventually he will be the future leader. He would constantly internally laugh at the nonsense the poor guy had to go through in order to prepare for being king. Joshua was quite glad remaining a prince and having all of the perks of being a royal without much responsibility.

He could see Seungcheol looking at him in concern from the doorway, very confused as to why the prince never came to get him. Joshua just ignored the curious glance and continued to eat, savouring the sweet taste of fruit with every bite, trying not to let the sight from last night consume him once again. Joshua didn’t know what to do about Seungcheol and Jeonghan, of course they shouldn’t be doing that in the palace, especially when Seungcheol is technically still on duty. 

After breakfast was finished, Joshua excused himself from the table in order to head up to his private study with Seungcheol hurrying closely behind, “Joshua!” the guard called frantically, “Why didn’t you come and get me?” he whispered in a frustrated hush.

“It’s okay Seungcheol,” Joshua muttered, “I wanted to see if I could fall back to sleep on my own for once and well, as you can see from my eyebags, it didn’t work.” he dismissed as Seungcheol held the study door open for him.

Joshua loved his study to pieces, the beautiful desk of his Grandma, The Queen, sat in front of the window that shone in the morning sunlight surrounded by shelves of books as he made his way to the chair and opening the laptop on the desk. His back felt warm under the hot summer sun, pushing through the window, lighting up the rectangular room beautifully. 

“Seungcheol,” he called queitly to the man who had sat himself down in one of the chairs, “Please retrieve Yoon Jeonghan for me.”

Seungcheol looked at the prince, utterly confused, “Of course.”

“Hurry, It’s urgent.”


	3. Three

Jeonghan walked into the study, face beaming with both a smile and a twinge of caution as Joshua allowed him in. He stood in the centre of the room I front of Joshua grand desk, fingers playing shyly at the hem of his shirt as he bowed.

"You requested me, Your Highness." The servant smiled at him brightly before nodding slightly to acknowledge Seungcheol who was stood next to the desk, confused by the ordeal before him.

"Jeonghan," Joshua began, "how long have you been working in the palace?" He simply asked, looking up from his computer with a bland expression which made Jeonghan drop his beaming smile in an instant as fear coursed threw his veins.

Jeonghan pondered for a moment, "6 months, Your Highness."

Joshua sat in silence for a moment, facial expression still blank and even Seungcheol was shocked to see him act so cold. The words that then left his mouth shocked everyone.

"How long have you been sleeping with my guard then?"

Jeonghan's head flew down, mouth a gape with fluster as he refused to look up and he choked slightly at his words. Seungcheol instantly shot up, flustered and red as he tried to speak however his mouth refused to let any words out, "I asked you a question, Jeonghan." Joshua said quietly.

There was a dead silence. Seungcheol trying to stutter out his words but nothing would escape. Joshua watched Jeonghan carefully, eyes glued to the boy as he could here the soft mumbles of him trying to speak. Seungcheol's eyes quickly flashed between the two, wide and beaming as what Joshua had just said began to register with him and fear settled in the pit of his stomach. Joshua could sense Seungcheol's sudden tenseness by the way his hands gripped tightly behind his back and his jaw grew tighter in shock.

"One month, Your Highness." Jeonghan whispered.

"What was that?" Joshua asked, genuinely not hearing him.

Jeonghan looked up to the prince, face red and splotchy as his lips were almost trembling, "One month, Your Highness." he said clearer, voice strong and loud.

Joshua instantly turned to Seungcheol who still looked upon in utter shock, eyes watching Jeonghan in guilt, "is this true, Seungcheol?

Seungcheol pried his eyes from the servant, turning fully to face him, "yes, Jisoo."

Joshua just nodded, eyes gleaming down to his desk to avoid the pairs in front, "I like you Jeonghan, I really do. You're very kind," Joshua began quietly only to be stopped by the slight whimper that left Jeonghans mouth and he quickly shot up," Jeonghan what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Your Highness, please just don't make me leave the palace." Jeonghan tried to hold back the tears in fear as he choked out a series of pleads, "I will do anything."

"No, no, no!" Joshua hurried hands coming up in defence at his words, "Jeonghan, I'm not mad." he said carefully.

Seungcheol then butt in, "you're coming off like it!"

Joshua just quickly hushed Seungcheol with a long eye roll, "this is a conversation between me and Jeonghan so this doesn't concern you." he said firmly, gesturing his finger to the man standing almost quivering before him. Seungcheol frowned at his words before letting Joshua continue, "I'm just surprised I never picked up on it earlier, I didn't even know you two spoke."

"There's a lot that goes on in this palace that you don't know about, Your Highness." Jeonghan started, only to be cut off by the guard.

"Jeonghan be quiet." He seethed slightly, causing Jeonghan to shut up instantly and glance down.

Joshua looked at the pair curiously however he didn't pry, "Jeonghan," he turned to the boy quietly wiping the wetness from his cheeks with the back of his hand, "I want us to become friends."

Jeonghan looked up slightly taken back, "pardon me?"

Joshua smiled, "join me and Seungcheol for lunch in the gardens."

Jeonghan mumbled a little bit in surprise, "Your Highness, I have duties-"

"Well you are excused from those duties," The prince cut off.

Jeonghan just smiled shyly eyes glancing up to Seungcheol and then back to Joshua, "Yes, Your Highness." he said quietly.

 

 

Joshua wasn't expecting lunch to be so uncomfortable. Jeonghan sat awkwardly in the white chair across from him next to Seungcheol. The sun left a soft shadow of the trees around them on Jeonghans skin as he looked around at the vibrant flowers. Seungcheol kept his head down, not speaking to the prince a single time since the incident in the study. Joshua tried to initiate conversation with the pair as they quietly ate, Jeonghan sipping his water shyly. That was when Seungcheol whispered something quietly in Jeonghans ear, it was obvious he was trying to do it out of the sight of Joshua but when Jeonghan quickly turned around, giving Seungcheol a venomous glare he couldn't help but laugh at their exchange.

"That's the same face I give to Seungcheol when he addresses me too formally" Joshua said quietly, shyly smiling at Jeonghan who returned it.

Joshua watched once again as they returned to their food, Jeonghan munching quietly on a piece of apple as Seungcheol tried to steal all of the grapes from the bowl earning him a punch in the shoulder from Jeonghan.

"Ouch." The guard whined, clutching his shoulder as he exaggerated the pain.

Joshua was thoroughly enjoying watching the exchanges between the two making him feel as if his decision to get closer to Jeonghan was entirely worth it. By the time the meal had finished Jeonghan had quietly excused himself, bowing politely as he left the two.

"What was that?" Seungcheol instantly asked, eyes wide as he watched Jeonghan walk down the cobblestone path and back to the palace.

Joshua just laughed, "you see Seungcheol, I am a nosy person."

"I'm sorry Your Highness," he paused before correcting himself, "Jisoo, but I don't understand why exactly you care so much about our relationship."

"I can help you understand" Joshua scoffed, "to put it simply, I find your relationship interesting and I want to-" he paused for a moment, face flushing red slightly, "learn more about it."

"Learn more about it?" Seungcheol's eyebrows rose, "what on Earth do you mean?" He asked confused, shuffling to the front of his chair.

"I uh-" he stuttered slightly, "I am interested in that kind of stuff." He said quietly.

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, "what kind of stuff?" He asked grabbing the remaining grape left on the plate and popping it into his mouth.

Joshua looked down for a moment, "relationships and-" he paused.

"And?" Seungcheol asked before munching on his grape, eyes open with expectancy.

"Sex."

Seungcheol choked on his grape, frantically spluttering as he reached for a glass of water. Joshua panicked, quickly standing up to try and help him. Seungcheol managed to swallow it, still coughing out his lungs as he scoffed the water. Joshua sat back down, embarrassed as his fingers played with his sleeves.

Seungcheol coughed again, "I see, Jisoo," another cough escaped his mouth, "and how long has this been on your mind?" he asked quietly.

Joshua thought about it for a moment, "Since last night when I saw you two."

Seungcheol just nodded, growing flustered remembering that Joshua had caught them. There was an awkward silence, both not knowing how to continue the conversation nor knowing how to stop it entirely. Seungcheol just looked to the ground, eyes glued to the pristinely chopped grass as he tried to collect his thoughts. Joshua was quite embarrassed at exposing all of this information to his guard

"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, we can stop this discussion if you want I just-"

"Jisoo it's okay!" Seungcheol quickly rushed, "I'm just taken back."

Joshua laughed, "that royalty get aroused too?"

Seungcheol laughed, "no it's just coming from you." He said quietly, "you've always been very quiet about these topics."

"I am getting older now you know." Joshua said quietly.

Seungcheol smiled slightly, "if you ever want to know anything, I am more than happy to help."


	4. Four

The palace was boiling hot, all windows swung open and curtains blowing in the stinging hot breeze. Joshua suddenly thought he didn't like Spring, he never remembered it getting so mortifyingly hot. Joshua lay on the soft silky sheets, spread out in his pyjamas as he tried to cool his body down. Jeonghan was pacing around the bedroom, doing various small tasks of cleaning as Joshua stared up at the roof, brain almost cooking.

"Your Highness, if you are wanting to cool down I recommend you changing your clothing." Jeonghan laughed as he began opening the windows, glancing back at the prince.

Joshua shot up as he heard Jeonghan's voice, "Actually Jeonghan, could you please prepare me a cold bath? that's exactly what I need right now." He asked, looking over to the man.

"Of course, Your Highness." He smiled as he walked over to Joshua's bathroom, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt and turning on the tap.

Joshua sat up, body naturally migrating to the pristine white curtains that swayed slightly in the wind and onto the large balcony. With his bare feet cold on the concrete he gazed out into the field, servants outside hanging washing on the lines as they quietly chattered and gardeners snipping away at the hedges. A certain mop of dark hair caught his eyes as Seungcheol stood conversing with another guard, the pair quietly talking on the cobblestone.

"Your bath is ready Your Highness." Joshua heard Jeonghan speak up from behind him.

Joshua looked over his shoulder, "Thank you Jeonghan, you are excused now." He said quietly. Jeonghan just nodded slightly as he turned to quietly leave.

Joshua sighed, walking over to the bathroom and slipping his sticky clothes onto the floor. He dipped his fingers into the water slightly, the cool temperature sending a refreshing chill up his spine. Stepping into the bath he felt himself deeply exhale as he sunk deeper into the water, feeling the hot summer heat of the day slip away right under his fingertips. He rested his head on the baths edge, fingers grazing the top of the water ever so gently sending a soft ripple through the water as he smiled quietly to himself.

 

 

"We are holding a ball next week Jisoo" Joshua's mother spoke up as the family sat around the grand dining room for breakfast.

Joshua looked up in surprise, "Will it be large?"

"Yes," she said quietly, "and very important so you must look absolutely amicable."

Joshua nodded, "Why is it so important?"

His father paused for a moment, "Other families from nearby kingdoms will be attending, meaning it is a great opportunity for you to make a grand impression." he smiled brightly.

"I see." Joshua said quietly.

He new they were eager for him to wed soon. He could see by the way his parents grew jittery in excitement knowing what princesses would be attending. He was kept fairly secluded at this palace, his cousins were forced to travel more often to attend events allowing them to mingle meanwhile he spent his days roaming the gardens and befriending the castle staff. Joshua wasn't quite sure how to break it to his parents he was never interested in marriage, nor would likely ever be.

He caught sight of Seungcheol outside. The man stood by the door way leading outside to the dining room, quietly talking to Jeonghan and one of the chefs by the steps. Seungcheol glanced back at him a small smile playing at his lips causing Joshua to look down slightly, Seungcheol going back to his conversation with the pair in front of him. Joshua slipped a piece of fruit in his mouth as he looked up again, the chef had since gone only to leave Seungcheol quietly whispering something into Jeonghans ear, both of them looking directly at the prince.

Jeonghan nodded at what Seungcheol must have whispered in his ear, the elder pulling away to look at Jeonghan who was still however looking at Joshua. He noticed the prince looking back causing him to snap away, mumbling something to Seungcheol before turning around and walking away. This left Joshua absolutely confused, chest bubbling slightly with curiosity as to what they were speaking about.

"Jisoo," he heard the soft voice of his mother bring him back, "Joshua, are you okay? You've been relatively distant lately."

"Everything is grand Mother," he smiled slightly, "However I am just thinking about the ball"

"What's wrong?" his father asked, concern laced in his voice.

"What type of ball will this be?"

His mother clapped her hands excitedly, "I have decided it will be a masquerade ball!"

Joshua's eyes widened, "Oh, that's a relief." He said quietly, "I was scared I would be overwhelmed like last time."

Joshua's father sighed, "Last time you got overwhelmed because you drank too much."

Joshua awkwardly smiled, "I think I will stay away from the alcohol this time,"

"That's a splendid plan."

 

 

"Joshua please slow down," Seungcheol called, hand reaching to pull Joshua back by the wrist, "you walk too fast."

Joshua smiled brightly, "I was purposely avoiding you." He teased.

Seungcheol panicked, "What did I do?" he frantically asked.

Joshua let out a loud laugh linking his arm up with a still shaken Seungcheol, "I am joking."

Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief.

"However-"

Seungcheol tensed again.

"I do not appreciate you gossiping to Jeonghan." he whispered, arm tightening it's hold around Seungcheols.

"How did you know." Seungcheol looked at him in shock, Joshua just smiled as he pulled Seungcheol down one of the seperate footpaths.

"You two were staring at me all breakfast," he said with a scoff "try being more discreet next time."

Seungcheol grew flustered once he realised that Joshua had caught them talking about him, "We will take that into consideration next time."

"Next time? Do you discuss me a lot?" Joshua looked at him, smirking slightly.

Seungcheol grinned at him, "Of course we talk about our kingdoms beloved prince."

Joshua looked down in embarrassment at Seungcheol's words, face flushing a bright red as Seungcheol chuckled knowing he had won this time.

"Excited for the ball?"

Joshua did enjoy parties, however the event last year he got too excited after dabbling in the world of alcohol for the first time and ended up hunched over in his bathroom with Seungcheol holding him up so he didn't collapse on the floor. Half way through the evening last time Joshua new he had drunk way too much in lightening speed, asking Seungcheol quietly when no one was looking if he could help him up the stairs before the alcohol went to his head. Which it did, very badly. Causing Seungcheol to lock them in Joshua's bedroom as he tried to sober him back up incase anyone saw him, which was a relief that no one did. However his parents did find out and they were very much so not happy that their son had a monstrous headache.

Joshua just laughed, "Of course not."

"Why not?" Seungcheol asked curiously, sitting down on one of the white benches next to the carnations knowing that Joshua adored them.

Joshua just scoffed, "You know me well enough to know I severely dislike being pressured talking to women with tiaras worth more than this entire palace" he muttered, placing himself down next to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol laughed at that, eyes crinkling in a smile, "That is very true."

"Don't you dare tell Jeonghan I said that." He instantly muttered causing Seungcheol to chuckle again, "I am trying to make a good impression."

"Jisoo, you are the most loved prince in the kingdom." He groaned, "I don't think a joke about princesses will make him dislike you." He paused for a moment, "Why do you care so much if he likes you?"

Joshua shrugged his shoulders, "I truly don't know myself, he's just someone I want to befriend."

"The palace does get boring with very little friends doesn't it?" Seungcheol asked quietly.

Joshua only had a handful of friends, only one of those actually being someone from out of the palace. Joshua met Hansol at one of his families banquets a few years ago, the pair instantly bonded over the fact they both lived abroad therefore both being bilingual. It was reassuring the prince knowing there was another prince almost exactly like him, living very similar lives and for that he was grateful to grow close to him over the years. However, other than Hansol it was mainly Seungcheol he grew close to. Of course he treated all his staff as friends, although those younger always seemed to click with him.

Joshua bit his lip slightly, "Yeah." He choked out.

"You know it's not your fault that you don't have many friends?" Seungcheol asked.

"I know," Joshua sighed, turning around to pick at one of the flowers, "my parents don't want me spending to much time out of the palace." He sighed, fingers adjusting the petals of the flower before reaching forward to tuck it into Seungcheol's hair.

"But as long as I have you Seungcheol I am happy." He grinned.


	5. Five

It was a smouldering hot evening, the palace doors swung open wide as people mingled throughout the household hugging the expensive wine to their chests as if it was a precious gem. The smell alone almost made Joshua want to hurl, expensive perfume and fancy food wasn't a good mixture. Seungcheol must have sensed it too because he tensed slightly as they walked down the steps and into the house foyer and into the herds of expensive gowns.

"I don't know how much of this I am going to bare tonight." Seungcheol said as he quietly leant into Joshua's ear to be discreet.

Joshua laughed quietly, "I feel the same too Seungcheol, just a few hours and we can excuse ourselves."

"Are you going to sneak off early?" Seungcheol smirked, surprised that the prince would do that.

"Of course," he muttered, "there's no way I'm staying here all night." murmuring slightly as he adjusted the soft blue mask on his face.

"I second on that," a voice came from behind them, a man sighed, handing over a tray of food to Seungcheol before groaning again, "can you serve those for me?" He mumbled handing the tray over, "You look lovely this evening Your Highness," the man grinned as he quickly turned.

"Don't be too long Jeonghan, I'm on Jisoo duty." Seungcheol groaned, however taking the tray and pushing it towards Joshua, offering him what was beautifully presented.

The man walked off into the herds of black suits before Joshua spoke up, "that was Jeonghan?" He asked surprised.

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, "wasn't it obvious?" He asked surprised.

Joshua shook his head, hand coming up to grab what was on the tray, "his hair is pushed back, usually it's not."

Seungcheol laughed, "he thinks having it pushed back makes him look more sophisticated but I think it makes his forehead look big." He snickered.

Joshua rolled his eyes before popping the weird square shaped thing he grabbed into his mouth, "you're so mean to hi-"

"Who's being mean?" A voice cut in, surprising the pair.

Joshua swallowed quickly before grinning, "well Hansol, Seungcheol here is bullying the other servants."

Seungcheol grew flustered, "I would never do that Your Highness," he stuttered, suddenly feeling a lot more pressure now that the other prince, dressed in a dazzling suit with his hair hanging perfectly placed on his forehead was here.

"Seungcheol we all know you very well now, this perfect guard act isn't fooling anyone.-" Hansol grinned making Joshua break out into a laugh at Seungcheols embarrassed reaction.

Seungcheol just frowned, "I am being bullied by two different royal families," he sighed before turning around after feeling a soft tap.

"Thanks for that Seungcheol," Jeonghan smiled, "I've been needing to go all-" realisation dawned on his face once he realised the figure behind the pearly white mask next to Joshua was Prince Hansol and he instantly grew flustered, "good evening Your Highness." He quickly spoke bowing down.

Hansol smiled back, "good evening." Jeonghan quickly gulped bidding them goodbyes before turning back into the crowd.

"Where do you get all these fun servants Joshua?" Hansol asked in disbelief, "all of ours act like they have corks up their asses."

Joshua quickly hushed Hansol, "you can't say that in public." He scolded, eyebrows furrowed in a scowl before he leant back to whisper.

"Are you scared of making a wrong impression in front of one of the princesses?" He snickered knowing that was very much so not the case.

Joshua laughed at that, "we are royalty therefore we act like it." He smirked, adjusting the blue mask on his face once again.

"Well seeing you're being boring tonight," Hansol groaned, "I am going to find one of your cousins who are happily drinking by the fountain." Joshua rolled his eyes at his comment, watching Hansol disappear into the crowd alone.

Seungcheol suddenly let out a loud sigh in relief, "I thought I was going to collapse."

"Hansol isn't that scary," Joshua groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned back to Seungcheol, "besides, you've met him plenty of times now not to get all flustered." he shrugged, adjusting the frilly sleeves of his pristine white shirt.

Seungcheol stood eyes wide, "he's literally the most powerful heir in the country," he exclaimed, "he has triple the power your grandparents do and they are the king and queen of our kingdom!"

Joshua thought for a moment, "I guess you are right," he muttered hand coming to rest on Seungcheols back slightly, "just try and loosen up a little bit okay, try have some fun."

"I am entirely responsible for you tonight at a party where over a million things could go wrong," Seungcheol whispered, leaning in to Joshua's ear, "I don't want to get banished from the palace because I let the prince be kidnapped." He whispered harshly.

"This place has the top security in the country right now," he scoffed, "that's not going to happen." He groaned glancing around at the delicately dressed guards.

Seungcheol just shrugged his shoulders, "sure sure."

Joshua suddenly felt a whole lot stuffier inside the grand hall. People stood huddled in small groups, fingers idly playing with their glasses of wine as they smiled politely at those around them. Joshua could only recognise a handful of guests, the extravagant masks making it very difficult to tell. He recognised majority of the servers however, all in their matching black waist coats making it very easy to tell them apart even with all having the same velvety black mask.

Joshua adjusted his suit slightly, fixing the cuffs quietly as Seungcheol stood waiting, "do you want to go outside?" Seungcheol asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm starting to get a headache actually." he said quietly.

Seungcheol nodded as he watch the prince begin walking slightly in front of him through the concentrated squabble of people under the chandelier. Joshua continuously got approached by people who smiled greatly before bowing frantically at his presence, Joshua always greeted them with a gentle smile, polite words seeping through his voice as he tried to not make it so obvious that he was trying to escape the stuffy golden walls and marble floors.

As the pair finally made it outside Seungcheol let out a quiet sigh in relief tugging at his mask, desperately trying to get it off his face, "how do people recognise you?" The guard asked in disbelief before shaking his head laughing.

Joshua just shrugged, "I don't know, I have no clue who they are though." He admitted quietly.

"Well, you're doing a splendid job at pretending Jisoo," Seungcheol murmured as he watched Joshua sit down on the small seating area outside, moon raised high in the sky leaving a grey cast over the bustling palace.

Seungcheol sat himself next to the prince, "I don't want to do the royal dance," Joshua said quietly, "I feel very tired in all honesty."

"If you want I can speak to the other staff and let your mother know you are unwell."

Joshua's eyes widened, "she will think I'm drunk."

Seungcheol frowned "Good point."

"I'll just go and speak to her myself," he said sitting up with a loud sigh, "are you coming?"

Seungcheol nodded, standing up as well before he followed Joshua once again through the large rooms of the house, Joshua had now decided keeping his head down will eliminate the constant interruptions. As Joshua neared what was presumed his mother due to the long red gown that swayed gently as she spoke he politely interrupted the conversation, bowing gently to the man she was speaking to before excusing himself from the ball.

She nodded frantically, quickly pressing her dainty hand to her sons forehead, "Choi, please escort him upstairs, he has a slight fever." She said quietly, Seungcheol nodded along, bowing at the woman before he carted Joshua through the marble floors.

"You barely lasted two hours," Seungcheol smirked as he pulled him up the stairs, catching the eyes of a few guests who overheard Joshua was feeling unwell.

Joshua shrugged, "I was starting to feel rather nauseas in the heat." He said quietly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Seungcheol spoke up, trying to make himself clear over the chatter as they walked up the stairs.

"Please." He nodded frantically as Seungcheol walked forward towards a handful of servants wandering the floor.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol called, causing one of the servants walking the other direction to snap back.

"Seungcheol," he smiled, "Your Highness," he bowed as he greeted Joshua, "How may I help?"

"Are you able to go get some water for Jisoo? He is feeling rather unwell." Jeonghan instantly nodded, looking back at the prince in concern before scurrying back down the stairs to near the kitchen.

"Come on," Seungcheol muttered, grabbing a hold of his arm, "it smells like champagne out here." he scoffed bitterly.

 

 

Joshua was all tucked into bed relatively quick, Seungcheol sat on the couch in the room talking quietly to each other before the door swung open with a slight knock, revealing a very tired looking Jeonghan with a bead of sweat hanging on his brow.

"Here Your Highness," he smiled, lungs still out of breath, as he rested the glass on the table, "is that all?"

"No," Joshua laughed, "stay here and help us stay entertained, I can't sleep."

Jeonghan looked confused,"Your Highness, I am still serving so I apologise bu-"

"Jeonghan," Joshua said gently, "but I can't sleep." he whined quietly.

"You have Seungcheol." He exclaimed, pointing the the man twiddling his thumbs in the corner, looking at the roof.

"He's boring." He groaned causing Seungcheol to let out a sound in defence, "please Jeonghan," he whined, turning on his side and snuggling into his bed covers.

"Can I at least drink?"

 

 

That was how a very drunk Seungcheol and a Jeonghan ended up making out on Joshua's couch. The pair were having a heated debate over who was the best at working in the palace which then led to Jeonghan finding himself dragged into the guards lap. Joshua however, was dead asleep. Snoring quietly under his white covers, completely unknowing to the fact that Seungcheol had his hands down Jeonghan's pants metres away.

The pair stopped however when Joshua moved in his sleep. The youngest let out a soft whine in his sleep, curling into himself tightly. Seungcheol's hand stopped on Jeonghan's thigh, the both froze as they looked over to the still fast asleep prince with wide eyes. Seungcheol quickly tapped the servants thigh, motioning for him to get off which almost led to Jeonghan slipping and banging his head on the wall when they forgot his pants were partially pulled down.

"Ouch." He whined, regaining his balance as he watched Seungcheol slowly walked over to the prince who was still quivering slightly in the sheets.

"Jisoo." He called out softly, hand reaching to gently comb the hair out of his face causing him to instantly calm down, "Joshua." He whispered once again causing Joshua's eyes to flick open ever so slightly, still half asleep.

Joshua let out a soft groan in protest, wanting nothing more than to snuggle back into the sheets. Jeonghan watched the pair, eyes wide and curiosity nesting in his chest as he watched the interactions.

"You were starting to have a dream." Seungcheol said quietly as he sat down next the the prince, the boy instantly moving over to nuzzle into his thigh, still in a sleepy daze.

Seungcheols fingers came to the back of his head, nails dragging down to his nape before repeating. The gentle stimulation had Joshua clawing on tighter to Seungcheol as he once again began to drift off fully back to sleep.

"Do you do this often?" Jeonghan asked quietly, walking closer to the pair.

Seungcheol nodded, "almost every night for the past 3 years." He said quietly, smiling as he continued to play with his hair.

"How come?" He asked curiously, arms crossing as he stood watching.

"Nightmares," he whispered, "he has this insane insecurity and fear of being abandoned." He motioned to his hand, "so this is reassuring to him that he won't be left alone."

Jeonghan just nodded, not quite knowing how to react, "so this is where you always sneak off to in the middle of the night."

Seungcheol stiffled a laugh, "sometimes he comes and gets me, other times I go and check up on him."  
He smiled slightly down at the prince who was snoring quietly against his thigh, "even the night guards have heard him and called me."

"I didn't know about this." Jeonghan laughed.

"Not many people do but as long as it helps him get a goodnight sleep I am okay with laying here with him." He spoke softly, affection seeping through his voice.

"Well then," Jeonghan sighed quietly, "I need to go and fix this," he muttered, pointing to his crotch, "but you're clearly occupied so I'm going to return to the sleeping quarters."

"Goodnight Jeonghan." Seungcheol whispered quietly, trying not to laugh at his words.

Jeonghans hand came to ruffle the guards hair, "goodnight Cheol," he murmured before reaching to place his hand gently on the princes cheek.

"Sleep well Jisoo."


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back from the dead. lol. here's a half assed update because I'm lazy.

Joshua was relieved that he didn't wake up with a pounding headache, barely remembering who was actually drinking last night. Seungcheol and Jeonghan on the other hand, were in a completely different state of pure agony.

"Seungcheol go and take a nap." Joshua murmured at the man who sat desperately trying to keep his eyes open on the chair next to the princes desk.

Seungcheol just shook his head, trying to open his eyes even wider to stay awake, "I have duties I must fulfil therefore I can't fall sleep." He said quietly in a monotone voice.

"Seungcheol," Joshua groaned, getting up from his seat, "I will have you stripped of all of your positions and removed from the palace if you don't go back to bed now."

"You can't do that."

"I am the prince, I own you. Now get to bed." Joshua snapped, pointing at the door.

Seungcheol looked up in shock, swallowing a big lump in his throat as he nodded frantically. He quickly shot up out of the chair, not once turning back to see the smug look plastered on Joshua's face.

 

 

"Good morning," Joshua called as Jeonghan walked into the study, hands clasped around Joshua's lunch tray, "Did you have a nice sleep in?"

Jeonghan tried not to roll his eyes, "Thank you for allowing me to sleep in Your Highness." He placed the tray down before turning to look at the rarely empty chair in the corner, "Where is Seungcheol?"

Joshua laughed, "Sleeping too, he couldn't keep his eyes open." Jeonghan stifled a laugh too, nodding before standing up straight before the prince, "Do you want to stay?"

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, "I shouldn't really." He paused, eyeing at the chair, "However that seat does look rather comfortable right now." He chuckled, sitting down in the chair that generally belonged to Seungcheol.

"So Jeonghan," Joshua paused after the odd moment of silence as he scanned his meal, plopping a cracker into his mouth, "tell me about yourself."

Jeonghan just scoffed, "there isn't much to me."

"I'm sure there is something!" The prince exclaimed as he chew quietly on his food, swinging the chair around to face him, "where are you from?"

"Here." He said simply, "my family have lived in the kingdom my whole life."

Joshua nodded, "I see." He mumbled quietly, "and why did you decide to come work in the palace?"

Jeonghan froze, trying to find his words. "It's kind of embarrassing." He said with a quiet laugh as he looked down.

"Do tell."

Jeonghan took a deep breath, trying not to hold back a laugh, "I've always wanted to be a prince."

Joshua almost burst out laughing, hand quickly covering his mouth as he tried not to choke on his food, "seriously?" He gasped.

"Yes." Jeonghan mumbled, laughing too, "however because commoners cannot be married into the royal family I chose the next best thing." He motioned at the room around him, "working here."

Joshua nodded, trying not to laugh too much, "and what princess caught your eye as a child?"

"None of them." Jeonghan stated simply with a shrug, "they all seem spoilt and arrogant."

Joshua nodded furiously, "you are very correct there."

Jeonghan laughed, "although Prince Hansol's sister is very kind but I much prefer her brother." He muttered casually.

Joshua's eyes widened at that, "you think Hansol is attractive?"

"Of course, so does the entirety of the country." He stated in a duh tone.

Joshua frowned in surprise, "so it's not just me?" He said quietly to himself causing Jeonghan to roll his head back in a cackle.

"When did you realise you liked boys Your Highness?" Jeonghan asked casually, trying not to laugh too hard. However Joshua froze, face almost blank making Jeonghan regret his question very quickly, "If that's too personal, I apolog-"

"When I first met Seungcheol."

Jeonghan froze, air getting caught in his throat as his eyes met the princes, "When he first walked through those palace doors and introduced himself I begged my mother to assign him to me." Joshua leant back on to his chair, a bittersweet smile slipping onto his features as he traced back to the memory.

"You two are closer than I thought." Jeonghan said quietly.

"He has been the only one by my side for quite some time now." Joshua chuckled lightly before popping a new cracker to his tongue, smiling at the memories as well as the bitter savoury flavour on his taste buds.

 

 

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Jeonghan called loudly as the office doors swung open to reveal a puffy eyed Seungcheol.

"Get out of my chair." Seungcheol murmured with a croaky voice, nudging Jeonghan's shoulder sleepily.

Jeonghan just shrugged before standing up, allowing Seungcheol to collapse sideways onto the seat as he let out an uncomfortable groan at the position, "I best be off. Dinner preparations are starting soon."

"Goodbye Jeonghan." Joshua smiled as the man picked up the princes pristine silver tray before bowing slightly as he disappeared behind the grand carved doors.

"So," Seungcheol began, "how long was he here for?"

Joshua hummed for a moment, swinging around in small circles on his chair, "Only while I was having lunch. So, about half an hour."

"What did you two talk about?" Seungcheol asked again.

Joshua instantly looked at him, "That's none of your business." He gushed defensively.

Seungcheol's eyes widened as a look of confusion and amusement plastered his sleepy face, "Sorry for asking?" he mumbled quietly, hands raised in front of him in defence.

 

 

"Mother. How is Aunt-"

"Good," She quickly cut him off, swallowing her drink sharply.

"How come we no longer visit her?" Joshua pried again.

"Joshua," She said quietly, placing down her chopsticks, "Darling, you know we cant associate ourselves with those who choose to marry out of the family. I wish there was another way however there just isn't. She made the decision and must suffer the consequences which she agreed to as well when she married him."

Joshua looked down awkwardly, "I understand."

"Good," she smiled, "now eat up, you're getting quite thin these days."

"He get's it from me," his father cut in, "the family are notorious for being slender. Your cousins resemble sticks, no wonder they are struggling to find wives." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly before taking another mouthful from the detailed fine plate before him.

"Speaking of wives," his mother began, "the Lee daughter is getting older now."

"Mother," he frowned, "she is a lovely girl, however," he swallowed slightly, "she isn't quite my taste."

"Joshua," she sighed in exasperation, frustratingly swallowing her mouthful, "You have denied and rejected every princess in the entire country, eventually you will have to settle for one."

Joshua grew quiet, "Jeonghan," he called to the man standing near the dining room entrance.

Jeonghan quickly rushed forward to the table, "Yes, Your Highness."

"I have finished my meal and would like it to be cleared away. Now," he said quietly turning to his parents, "I am feeling rather tired so may I be excused?"

His mother let out a quiet sigh, "You may." She paused, " Goodnight Jisoo."

"Good night." He said quietly.


	7. Seven

Joshua woke up in a hot sweat, eyes peering open to see a tired Seungcheol carefully shaking and prodding him awake. He quickly shot up, frantically glancing at his surroundings before flopping himself back down on his bed with a loud groan.

"You were yelling." Seungcheol hushed simply as he motioned for Joshua to move aside so he could climb in.

It wasn't much of a squeeze with a bed as extravagant as his. The room was lit in a shadow of orange from the lamp next to his bed, making it rather difficult to see the face of the man currently climbing in. With quaking finger tips Joshua grasped at the velvety sheets of his bed, lifting so Seungcheol could easily nestle himself inside.

Joshua Instantly settled into his guards side, head resting on his stomach as Seungcheol ran his hand up and down his arm softly, "I'm sorry." He mumbled sympathetically.

Seungcheol laughed slightly, "don't be sorry," he said quietly, "I enjoy helping you."

Joshua just nodded slightly before nuzzling closer into him, breathing in the musky scent on Seungcheol's clothes as he tried to calm himself down. However, a wave of nausea only engulfed him as the smell was a constant reminder of the reoccurring dreams that clouded his sleep almost every night. It sent a chill up his spine and a slight shiver to his hands in which he couldn't get it out of his system. 

"What was it this time?" Seungcheol asked quietly, sensing Joshua's distress.

Joshua just let out a soft sniffle, "Everyone abandoned me," he stated simply, "my family, the servants, my friends, even you and Jeonghan."

As soon as the princes words hit Seungcheol, he grew frustrated, "Joshua if you ever think I'm going to leave you, you're an absolute idiot."

"But everyone wastes so much of their time on me." Joshua began, arm coming up in an exasperated shrug.

Seungcheol shifted down slightly so he was laying down closer to the prince, hand quickly coming to grab his head, "Don't you ever say things like that." The guard whispered harshly.

Joshua stared up at Seungcheol, eyes glazed with shock and fear as he just nodded his head slightly, eyes not leaving Seungcheol. The guards grip loosened slightly from the back of his head as his hand trailed to grasp gently at his jaw.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?"

Joshua nodded his head frantically as Seungcheol almost instantly leant in. It was a soft kiss, Joshua taking in the softness of his lips for only a few seconds before they left. Seungcheol came in once again, more forcefully this time but with the same ounce of gentleness. Joshua squeezed his eyes shut as his emotions ran wild, Seungcheol holding the boys shoulder as he pushed him down, leaning over him more.

Joshua's mind was in a frantic state. Both the sweetness of Seungcheol's lips and the fact that this was all actually happening was all too overwhelming. With a thumping in his skull and shaky limbs he mustered up enough energy to soak in the supple lips of the man. He couldn't think properly, thoughts clouded and frenzied making it more and more difficult to process what was going on and the consequences.

Joshua's hair was disheveled, eyes glazed and lips parted in a desperate breath. Seungcheols lips found their way to his jaw leaving soft peaks as he made his way down to suckling on his neck, hands reaching to drag under his shirt until the motions had his sweater resting high on his chest under his armpits, exposing his chest and torso. Seungcheol made the most of the newly exposed skin, kissing and nipping as he slowly made his way down further and further until he stopped to look up at the prince, head leaning on his hip.

"Is this okay?" He asked seriously as he looked at the disheveled prince.

Joshua just nodded frantically with a soft whimper, hands messily coming to tug on Seungcheols hair who started nipping at his thighs. Joshua stared down at the guard, legs bending slightly to give him more room as he left out small little gasps that made Seungcheol chuckle slightly against his skin.

"Seungcheol," whimpered slightly, "please."

Seungcheol looked up at him, soft smile on his face, "You're so beautiful like this Your Highness."

Joshua whined, "Seungcheol, are you seriously calling me-" however he was cut off by a long moan that got stuck in his throat, mouth flying open as the elder finally stuck his hand in his plaid shorts.

"Please," he whispered quietly, eyes squeezing shut.

Seungcheols hands came to pull down the waist band, "Anything for you, Your Highness."

 

 

Joshua wasn't surprised when he woke up to an empty cold bed, he let out a soft whine as he tugged the covers up over his bare shoulder and his knees curled up to his warm chest. Seungcheol started duty at 6am and almost always disappears by the time Joshua pries open his eyes in the morning. With a groan and a moan Joshua rolled over, glancing at his clock on the chest of drawers beside him.

7:58AM

A sigh rumbled in his chest as he rolled back over, squeezing his pristine white covers closer over his shoulders as he nestled deeper into the pillow, trying to muster as much sleep as he could possibly get.

"Your Highness it's 8am." The prince let out an exasperated hum as his pulled the covers over his strewn bed hair, "Jisoo." The voice groaned.

"No." Joshua whined shaking his head like a child as his knuckles turned a pale white from tensing around the blankets.

"I will go and get Seungcheol if you're not going to wake up."

Jisoo instantly shot up. He hated when Seungcheol woke him up. The man would always rip the sheets from his grip and pull him onto the cold wooden floor boards. It was not the most pleasant wake up call.

"Good." Jeonghan smirked, "I already ran your bath so I will be back shortly to check to make sure you are actually awake."

Joshua nodded sleepily, covers still wrapped around his shoulders like a fluffy cape, "thank you Jeonghan." He called to the man who had snuck out of the room.

Letting out a loud sigh Joshua quickly tip toed out of bed, wincing at the cold floors on his once warm feet. The bath was as per usual, and precisely how he liked it. The bubbles layered the sparkling blue water making Joshua actually look forward to soaking. He placed in one foot, moaning at the gentle heat before hurriedly climbing the whole way into the tub.

Joshua never spent much time in his bathroom despite it being one of the most beautiful features of the entire room. The tiles were the pearliest shade of white humanly possible, a beautiful contrast to the golden counter tops that were glazed in a beautiful shine. He sunk in to the tub deeper, trying to keep his eyes open however the heat made him drowsy under the bubbles.

"Your Highness, may I enter?" Jeonghan called from the bedroom.

Joshua let out a simple hum as he tried to appear more lively than he truly was before Jeonghan slowly stepped in.

Jeonghan froze for a moment, "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked quietly, eyes not quite meeting Jisoo's which caused him to frown slightly.

Joshua thought for a moment, slinking his head back onto the tub wall, "Eggs."

"Of course, and where would you like to eat?" Jeonghan asked with a very tiny smile, still glancing slightly off from the prince.

"Outside please, I'm presuming Seungcheol will be there as well?"

Jeonghan nodded very slowly, "he wouldn't miss it for the world Your Highness." He said almost as a whisper before turning and leaving Jisoo utterly confused. 

 

 

Breakfast was silent. Joshua quietly swallowed his mouthfuls of perfectly cooked omelette as Seungcheol sat, legs crossed and a book glued to his hand. Everything seemed normal.

"Seungcheol." Joshua said quietly.

The guard looked up slightly, "yes?"

"About last night," Joshua began with a whisper, "thank you."

A small flustered smile etched Seungcheol's face, "it is no problem Jisoo, I enjoyed i-" he stoped as Jeonghan neared the pair, tray containing polished glasses of water balancing gracefully.

Jeonghan placed the water on the table, not once looking at the pair. Joshua frowned slightly at Seungcheol's sudden awkwardness that he could sense, "Thank you Jeonghan." the prince said quietly, smiling up at the servant who looked utterly bland.

"Of course Your Highness." He bowed politely, beginning to turn around before looking back, "by the way Your Highness, I suggest you button your shirt higher."

Joshua looked at him in utter confusion, eyes glancing over to Seungcheol as they both looked down simultaneously to where Jeonghan was speaking about. Seungcheol let out a startled cough on his water as their eyes came across the deep purple mark on his collarbone. Joshua quickly jumped to button the shirt, face flushing a crimson red while Seungcheol tried to stop his coughing fit.

By the time they both looked up, Jeonghan had wandered off, not sparing the pair a final look.


End file.
